museafandomcom-20200215-history
Avestan
Known by the other species of the Majority as the avesta, these angel-like humanoids descended from a city in the clouds called the Atrium many thousands of years ago. Physical Description Avesta are about as tall as humans, but lithe and physically toned. Their features suggest something like a crossbreed between an aasimar and a tiefling, but in reality, the avesta have little to no association with either race. Their appearances are entirely unique and developed independently of other species. Avesta have sharp, oversized, claw-like nails, clawed raptor-like feet, and long manes similar to tails which extend the full length of their spine. Avestan hair can be any color, but their manes tend to fade to gray or white at the bottom. Avestan ears are slightly tapered. Avesta have a wide variety of skin tones, eye colors, and hair colors, just like humans. When agitated, threatened, or in combat, avestan eyes will glow a bright red, gold, or purple. This does not harm the Avesta in any way, but is extremely noticeable to anyone else in the vicinity. Of course, the most striking feature of the avesta is their massive, feathered wings. Avestan wings are as large as the avestan is tall, having a wingspan of at least 19 feet. Avestan wings are extremely beautiful, varied, and useful, but also cumbersome and occasionally inconvenient. Society Avesta have a somewhat strict and warlike culture, possibly due to the influence of their experiences at the Atrium. Young avesta are often praised and encouraged for displays of physical prowess, skill, and even bloodlust. While the species is by no means evil, they tend to be extremely alert and vigilant, and keep terse relations with other races. In contrast, their city maintains a communal economy of trade and socialization; goods are rarely purchased using actual money, and are instead traded for other goods or services. Names Old Iranian, Old Persian, or Pashto. History The avesta came to the Majority after reportedly fleeing from a mythical city in the sky called the Atrium. According to the first avesta, the Atrium was under siege by terrible outsiders, and was no longer safe—their leaders had sent them to the ground to colonize and protect their people. Since then many creatures, including the avesta themselves, have attempted to find this legendary Atrium to no avail. The avesta brought with them their native tongue of zend, as well as the innate magic hidden in their minds and bodies. Avesta have developed the unique ability to dismiss their wings, storing them safely away in another layer of space and time. When they need their wings again, an avestan can briefly meditate in order to summon their wings back onto their body once more. Thus adjusted to life on the ground, the avesta have established their own city at the highest peak of Mount Andaemonium on the island of Pandaemonium Dorsa. Their people have lived there ever since. Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Avesta are physically adept and extremely vigilant. They gain a +2 to Dexterity and Wisdom. * Size: Avesta are Medium-sized. * Speed: 30 feet. * Type: Humanoid (avestan) * Languages: Avesta begin play speaking Hapanui and Zend. An avestan with a high Intelligence score may choose from any language they want. See the languages page for more information on these languages. Other Racial Traits * Daeva Ascendance: Avesta have a pair of huge, feathery wings that grant a fly speed of 60 ft. (good). An avestan can dismiss their wings by completing a meditation that takes 1 minute, effectively displacing the wings from space and time. This is a painless process, but many avesta describe feeling empty or drained without their wings. An avestan loses their fly speed when their wings are dismissed. Summoning wings is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. * Daeva Consequence: Avestan wings are so large that they are often unwieldy or cumbersome outside of flight. While an avestan’s wings are summoned, the avestan takes a -4 penalty to Acrobatics, Disguise, Escape Artist, Stealth, Swim, and CMD checks against grapple. They also incur a -4 to AC against melee attacks while the wings are summoned. * Daeva Ferocity: Due to the fact that their eyes glow when stressed, avesta take a -4 to Stealth. * Daeva Heritage: Avesta have cold, electricity, and fire resistance 5. Category:Races